The Clinical Cancer Education Program at Boston University Medical Center is a multi-disciplinary effort which aims to develop meaningful educational curricula and learning experiences for the student considerably beyond that to be found in a traditional medical school setting. The Program is aimed especially at undergraduate medical students, house staff, Post graduates and community physicians and nurses. At least 60 medical students per year, at the 3rd and 4th year level, are expected to rotate through administratively distinct Sections of Oncology in both medicine and surgery for a full month, where they will participate in carefully integrated and coordinated cancer educational activities. Two specially designed and constructed oncology floors with 30 beds in surgical oncology and 34 beds in medical oncology have been established and form geographically distinct units where the demonstration and educational activities of the program can be pursued. A full time faculty of 10 fully trained oncologists (4 in surgery, 3 in medicine, 3 in XRT) is fully committed to the goals of the CCEP. There is a high level of visible interdepartmental cooperation in the program activities, especially by medicine, surgery, nursing, radiation medicine, pathology, hematology, psychiatry and social-medical sciences. A community outreach program is being implemented with 10 community hospitals, and collaborative arrangements for cancer management and education are being pursued. A Cancer Research Center is being developed at BUMC with which this CCEP will develop collaborative activities in research and education. A special focus on the total care of the cancer patient, including rehabilitation and continuing care has become an integral part of the program. With the collaboration of the Dept. of Social Medicine, a definite plan for evaluation of the program is being formulated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Mozden, P. & R. Elkort, "Oncology Teaching: A Multidisciplinary Approach for Second Year Medical Students" J. of Med. Ed. 1975. Mozden, P., R. Elkort & A. Handler, "Preneoplastic Changes in Rabbit Pancreatic Duct Cells by Dimethylhydrazine" Int. J. Ca. 16:810-18, 1975.